


Schuyler Swap

by Um_Lol



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Triangles, Sad, The Reynolds Pamphlet, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Eliza meets him during the ball. They have a chat and she starts to fall for him. But she soon sees her sister’s face and realizes that Angelica loves him as well.An AU were I swap around Eliza and Angelica.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could create a better title for this, it’s a bit weird...  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

I watch from the other side of the room, Angelica is getting all of the soldiers attention, she’s dazzling in the room. I sneak off to try to find some peace, away from the spotlight. I notice someone is walking towards me, I look up. I notice his eyes, full of passion. Who is he? Chances are, he knew that I was a Schuyler.

“Hi.” He said.

“H-hey.” I stuttered.

“You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.”

I give him a confused look.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean...” I said.

“You’re like me, I’m never satisfied.”

“Really?”

“I have never been satisfied.” He answers.

“Well, My name is Elizabeth Schuyler.”

“Alexander Hamilton.”

“Where’s your family from?”

“Um that’s not really that important... Anyways, there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait.” He says while he leaves.

Did we flirt with each other? I don’t know... What did he mean by that? He might just want my money. I mean, he literally has no money, he’s barely surviving. When I asked him that question, I noticed how much he fidgeted. What could he be hiding?

He is really handsome... When I looked into his eyes, I felt so helpless. I want to get to know him better, maybe take him somewhere else. I’ll give him a chance, to see if he really likes me for who I am. I couldn’t wait up for that to happen. But then I looked over and saw my sisters face...

* * *

_Helpless_

* * *

Oh no. Her eyes. My sister is looking at him, her eyes full of awe. I soon realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time. I shouldn’t have sized him up so quickly. Angelica is blushing as well. I want her to be happy. She’ll be more satisfied with him than I could ever be. I hope that he'll also be satisfied.

Angelica rushes from the other side of the room. She leans in to whisper something.

“This one’s mine.”

She’s pointing to Alex. I knew it. She looked at him differently than other men. I could’ve told her but I want her to be happy. I’ll make this sacrifice for her.

I make my way across to Alex. I grab him by the arm and lead him to Angelica.

“Where are you taking me?” He asks.

“I’m about to change your life.” I tell him.

“Well then, lead the way.”

1

She’s a girl in world in which her only job is to marry rich. Our father has no sons so she’s the one who has the social climb for one. See, she’s the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious. And Alexander is penniless. Guess that doesn’t mean she wants him any less.

“Angelica Schuyler, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Schuyler?” He asks.

“My older sister.”

2

He’s after me because I’m a Schuyler sister that elevates his status. I’m not naive enough to set that aside. Maybe that is why, I introduced him to Angelica now that’s his bride. Nice going Elizabeth, he’s right. You will never be satisfied.

“Thank you for all your service.”

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”

“I leave you to it” I say while I wink at her.

3

I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. If I tell her that I’d love him she would silently stand by, he’d mine. She would say “I’m fine.” She’d be lying.

* * *

A week after the ball, Angelica and Alexander write letters to each other. He writes so many love letters to her, how does he write like he’s running out of time? They write every night. For some reason, I feel like something might go wrong. It’ll be fine.

“Angelica, if you really loved me, you would share him.” I joke.

“Ha!”

2 weeks later. In our living room stressing. My father’s stone-faced while he’s asking for his blessing. I can’t help but see how worried she is. I can’t possible imagine what she’s thinking. He can find someway to do it though, he always does. My father makes his way across the room to you. Angelica is visibly nervous, I also panic a bit thinking “They’re through” But then he shakes his hand and says “Be true”

I smile as I see her run into the room. They both look so happy. I’m glad for the two of them. Even if he isn’t mine, she’s happy. And that’s enough. The couple run outside and talk for a while.

I’m the maid of honor at their wedding. I’m watch as they say their vows. The two of them kiss. I shouldn’t feel envy for my sister, I should be happy for them. But a part of me is saying that I could’ve had him to myself. Be in my sister’s position. I suppress those thoughts and focus on other things. I remember that night.

“All right, all right, that’s what I’m talking about! Everyone give it up, for the maid of honor, Elizabeth Schuyler.” John Laurens said.

“A toast to the groom!” I said.

“To the bride!”

“From your sister, Eliza. Who’s always be your side.”

I continue speaking, soon ending with the last sentence.

“May you always, be satisfied.” I said.

I look over to the two of them. I feel slight regret at the memory of the ball. All the men were after Angelica’s attention. I feels so much like a dream now that I think about it. I still remember the first time I saw his face. I’ve never been the same after that. He had set my heart aflame, made me feel so helpless. But, she had fallen for him as well. So I chose her happiness over mine, and I will every time. At least my dear Angelica is his wife. At least I can keep his eyes in my life.

I know she’ll be happy as his bride. But I can tell from how he looks at me, that he isn’t satisfied. It makes me feel annoyed, that he doesn’t see my sister as enough. He might never be satisfied. Isn’t she enough? But I’m not better. I enjoy his attention and affection, I really shouldn’t. Alexander is married to my sister. He’s a married man.

But the one thing I do know, is that she’ll be happy as his bride. But the way he looks at me. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt, it’ll be fine in their long term relationship. I should warn Angelica though...

A few days after their wedding, I go over and talk to her. I try my best not to look worried or nervous. But I’m not very good at pretending.

“Eliza, are you all right?” Angelica asks.

“Um, yeah. I’m fine...” I lie.

She can see right through me. I should tell her how I feel.

“I’ll be honest, I’d be careful with Alexander. Men can be complicated.”

“Men can be complicated, but Alex is different. He won’t do anything rash.”

“I just wanted to warn you...”

“Thank you, Eliza.”

I leave the room, still feeling uneasy about Alexander. But he is different compared to other men. Angelica’s right. He wouldn’t do something rash.

* * *

I sailed off to London, marrying a wealthy man. I miss everyone back at home, but I he sends many letters. He’s currently under a lot of stress. He’s trying to get his plan through Congress. I look back at a letter two weeks ago, a letter I’ve been thinking about. I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase. Did he intend this? It says,

“My dearest Eliza.”

But he’s put a comma after “dearest” He’s written,

“My dearest, Eliza.”

I look at the letter Angelica sent. It’s an invite to go upstate with them, to visit our father. I’m definitely coming home this summer. It’s been far too long since I’ve seen my sister. I know he’s very busy. His work is really important. But I just can’t wait.

You won’t be an ocean away, you’ll only be a moment away.

As soon as the door opens, her eyes light up.

We hug eachother. It seems like a million years since I’ve last seen these two.

“Eliza!”

“Angelica!”

Philip comes running towards me.

“Auntie Eliza!”

“Hey Philip!” I said.

“I showed Papa my poem, can I show you?”

“Of course, I bet you’re even better than your father.” I laugh.

“Oh really?” He asks.

“Alexander!” I say.

“Hi...”

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen your face.” I tell him.

He smiles. I hope he’s coming with us.

“Eliza, you gotta tell this man, John Adams spends the summer with his family.”

“Eliza, please tell my wife, John Adams doesn’t have a real job anyway.”

He isn’t joining us?

“Alexander, are you not joining us?” I ask.

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I can’t join you upstate.”

“But I came all this way.” I say.

“Alex, she came all this way. And you’re telling me that you’re not joining us?”

“You know I have to get my plan through Congress.”

“C’mon Alex! Take a break. We can all go stay with our father.” I say.

“Let’s run away for the summer. You need a break.” Angelica says.

“Angelica, I’ll lose my job if I don’t get my plan through Congress. I have to stay.”

I look back to Philip. He’s still smiling, not knowing his father isn’t coming with us.

“Is Papa coming?” He asks excitedly.

Both of us are silent. I can tell he knows, even though we’ve said nothing. He looks down.

“So, how about I hear your poem, Philip?” I ask, trying to cheer him up.

“Ok!”

I listen to him saying his poem. He really is so much like his father. I wish he could come with us. He’s going to be under stress, since he isn’t coming with us.

We all say goodbye and leave to go upstate. Why do I feel the same uneasiness I felt when they got married? It’s strange that it comes now. I’m probably being nervous for no reason. Anyways, I haven’t visited my father in a long time. This’ll be a pretty fun break.

* * *

This pamphlet. He could’ve said nothing, nobody even knew about this affair. But no, he had to clear his name. He cheated on Angelica with her. Why does he only care about his legacy? People will make fun of their children. All because their stupid father decided to make his affair public. Angelica is the best wife he will ever have. I look at the pamphlet over and over. He brought this girl into their bed? I find one of his past letters he sent to me. I try to see where there were signs, him mentioning that many women fall for his charms. What else does he hide behind his back? How is she going to react? I need to talk to Angelica. I was already planning to go back to New York. I also need to talk to him.

I rush over to Angelica’s house, running through the crowds of people. They are all reading the pamphlet. The Reynolds Pamphlet. I knock on the door, hoping she is in there. She must be in there, where else could she be? After a few seconds, Angelica finally opens the door.

“Are you all right? Can I come and talk to you?” I ask.

“Eliza? Did you come all the way from London? Also, I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be fine?” She smiles.

I can tell straight away that it’s a fake smile, one that is hiding the sorrow she truly feels.

“If I’ve seen the pamphlet, then you’re bound to have seen it as well.”

She becomes quiet, before letting me inside.

We both sit down and she’s still hiding her feelings. Angelica is the older one after all.

“Angelica, you don’t have to put on a brave face. Tell me how you actually feel.”

I can see tears forming in her eyes. I pull her in for a tight hug. She starts sobbing on my shoulder.

“He cheated on me...and wrote it all in one pamphlet, for everyone to see.” Angelica cries.

“You’ve married an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun.”

The tears roll down her face while she continues to talk.

“Why did he do this, whilst we were away?” She asks.

“He should’ve gone with us, but instead he worked through his stress. And he...”

“He took this girl into our bed. It says he had ‘an amorous connection’ with James Reynolds’ wife.” She sobs. “I should’ve trusted you, back when we just got married. I thought he wouldn’t do something like this. I thought he was different from other men.”

“I will talk to Alexander, and tell him how I feel about this situation.” I say.

“All right, he’s in his office, working as always.”

“Of course...”

“You should talk to him as well. You can tell him how you feel, instead of hiding and putting on a fake smile.” I say.

“I’ll try, if he ever gets out of his office.”

I go to a different room and sit by the fireplace. The fire cackles and spits while I re–read all of his letters I brought. The comma now doesn’t bring joy, but makes me feel anger. I’m not his dearest, Angelica is. So why? Why did we always flirt so much with each other. Even after they got married. He looks at me, the same way Angelica looks at him. I feel so much frustration, that I throw the pamphlet in the fire. The fire grows.

I hear footsteps from the door. I know who this could be. I look behind to see who it is. It’s Alexander. He looks surprisingly sad for someone who released this pamphlet. I stand up and walk towards him.

“Eliza! Thank God. Someone who finally understands what I’m struggling here to do.” Alex says.

“Don’t talk to me.” I say.

“Betsey?”

“I didn’t come back for you. But I do have something to say to you.”

“Please, the pamphlet was-”

“Congratulations.”

He lets out a sigh. Why would he think that I came back to help him? To support him? I’m here for my sister, not you.

“Alexander, you could’ve done nothing. You could’ve told Angelica. You could’ve stopped bring her to your bed. But **no,** you decided to release a pamphlet telling everyone, you had an affair with Maria Reynolds.”

“So, you’ve redefined your legacy, congratulations.”

“It was an act of political sacrifice!”

_“Sacrifice?”_

He’s calling this a sacrifice?

“I languished in a loveless marriage in London, I lived to only read you’re letters.”

He’s gone quiet, which is unlike him, knowing he talks a lot.

“I look at them and now think “Why did we do this?” And what did it get us?”

“That doesn’t wipe the tears or the years away, but I’m back in the city and I’m here to stay. Y’know what I’m here to do?” I say.

“Eliza,” he says, while cupping my face.

“I’m here to help my sister. Don’t touch me.”

I push his hand away and walk back to the fireplace. I still have his letters in my hand. I let them go, burning his letters.

“Y-you’re burning my letters.”

“Well noticed Alexander.”

“I love my sister more than anything in this life. I will always choose her happiness over mine.”

“And a million years ago, she said to me, “This ones mine.” So I stood by.” I say, staring at the fire.

He must’ve not known why I never made a move. I look and see his face of horror. He realizes that he’s broken Angelica’s heart. That I made the sacrifice for her. That he’s made a huge mistake.

“I hope you’re satisfied with what has happened.” I tell him, before leaving him by himself. Leaving him to watch his letters burn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica’s POV in this AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written Angelica before so she might a bit OOC. I might do That would be enough and It’s quiet uptown in another fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

I look at him from the other side of the ball. I approach Eliza as fast as I can.

“This one’s mine.” I whisper in her ear.

Eliza is walking towards him. _Oh no._ Eliza grabs him by the arm. What is she doing? I can’t hear what the two of them are saying, but I can see they’re talking. He looks at me, and I notice how beautiful his eyes are. I stare back at him, blushing slightly. She walks back with him and we introduce ourselves.

“Angelica Schuyler, it’s nice to meet you." I say.

“Schuyler?” He asks.

“My older sister.”

“Thank you for all your service.” I say.

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”

“I’ll leave you to it.” Eliza says, while winking at me.

I talk to Alex for the rest of the ball.

One week later

I smile to myself while I read his letters. I write a letter to him every night. He’s different from other men, I can tell

“Angelica, if you really loved me, you would share him.” Eliza jokes.

Is my sister trying to form a harem?

“Ha!” I laugh at Eliza’s comment and go and write a letter to him. We might get married soon.

Two weeks later

I’m sweating while I watch Alex trying to ask for my father’s blessing. Eliza and Peggy are both here to help me stay calm. I’m trying not to cry, but I know there’s nothing I can do. My father makes his way across the room to you. I panic and Eliza comforts me, and I can’t bare to watch. We’re through, aren’t we?

But then he shakes your hand.

“Be true.”

Alex looks back at me, smiling. I run into the room and hug him. We both leave and go outside and talk. I’m relieved that my father is ok with me marrying Alex. I’m happier than ever.

“Angelica, I don’t have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a troop to command.” Alex says. “All I have is my honor, a tolerance for pain. A couple a college credits and my top notch brain!” He laughs.

“Your family brings out a different side in me, Peggy confides in me, Eliza tried to take a bite of me.” Alex continued.

Wait, what does he mean by Eliza-

“But, no stress, my love for you is never in doubt. We’ll get a little place in Harlem them we’ll figure it out.”

I smile at him while he talks about his own family, how his father left and his mother died.

“But I’ll never forget my mother’s face that was real. As long as I’m alive I swear you’ll never feel so helpless.” He says, while grabbing my hand.

I kiss him on the cheek, and whisper “I do.”

* * *

“To your union!”

“And the hope that you provide, may you always be _satisfied.”_ Eliza says.

I made her the maid of honor at our wedding. I couldn’t be less happy. I glanced over to Alex while she was speaking, his gaze on her. It’s nothing big, but there’s just something off about the way he looked at her. It must’ve been my imagination, right? It has to be, he was probably listening to her. At least I hope so. The rest of the wedding goes smoothly and afterwards Eliza approaches me.

She looks really nervous, which is unlike her. What could be making her worried?

“Eliza, are you all right?” I ask.

“Um, yeah. I’m fine...”

I know Eliza well enough. And I know she isn’t good at telling lies. I give her a suspicious look, doubting what she said.

“I’ll be honest, I’d be careful with Alexander. Men can be complicated.” Eliza says.

“Men can be complicated, but Alex is different. He won’t do anything rash”

“I just wanted to warn you...”

“Thank you, Eliza.” I say.

I am thankful for her caring about our relationship. She’s a great sister. But I’m confident that he won’t do anything rash. Yet I keep coming back to his gazes on Eliza during our wedding. They weren’t anything Angelica, stop thinking about them.

* * *

“Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.” I say, while playing the piano.

Philip repeated after me, but changed the melody. I repeat it again, hoping that he won’t change the melody.

But he changes it again, but this time I go with it and continue.

“One, two three four five six seven eight nine!” We both say.

“All right Philip, it’s time for supper. You should get your poem ready.” I tell him.

He gives me an excited look, and quickly goes to get his poem. A poet, just like father. I walk over to Alex’s office to tell him to stop writing.

“Take a break.” I say, while walking in.

“I am on my way.”

“There’s a little surprise before supper and it cannot wait.” I tell him.

“I’ll be there in just a minute, save my plate.” Alex says.

I look over to Philip and gesture for him to come over.

“Alexander, your son is 9 years old today, he has something he’d like to say.”

Alex looks over to listen to his son.

“You’ve been practising all day for Papa, right?”

Philip nods before telling his poem.

“My name is Philip. I am a poet, I wrote this poet just to show it.” He says.

I listen while Philip continues the rest of his poem. His father is definitely proud of him. Especially with how he looks right now, shocked but proud.

“Bravo!” Alex says, before hugging him.

“Alex, you really should take a break.”

“Y’know our kid is pretty great.”

“You could run away with us for the summer, upstate with our father.”

“I have so much to do...”

“There’s a lake I know, in a nearby park.” I say, lowering my voice.

“I’d love to go.”

“You and I can go when the night gets dark.”

“I will try to get away, and come with you.” He tells me.

I do believe that he’ll come with us. He needs to release his stress over his plan about a bank. Also Eliza’s coming back, all the way from London to join us upstate. It’s been far too long since I’ve seen her face. And the best thing, is that she’s arriving today.

As soon as I hear knocking on the door, I rush downstairs. I tell Alex that Eliza’s here. I open the door, and finally see my sister.

“Eliza!” I say.

“Angelica!”

We hug each other. I hear footsteps behind us, I look over and see Philip.

“Auntie Eliza!”

“Hey Philip!” Eliza says to him.

“I showed Papa my poem, can I show you?” He asks.

“Of course, I bet you’re even better than your father.” She says.

He is a really good poet Eliza, but maybe not that good.

“Oh really?” He says.

I hold back a laugh and the two of them talk for a while.

“Eliza, you gotta tell this man, John Adams spends the summer with his family.” I tell her.

“Eliza, please tell my wife, John Adams doesn’t have a real job anyway.” He says.

Well, even if he doesn’t have a ‘real’ job, he still makes time for his family. But, is he not joining us?

“Alexander, are you not joining us?” Eliza asks, before I got the chance to.

“I’m sorry but I’m afraid I can’t join you upstate.”

“But I came all this way.”

“Alex, she came all this way. And you’re telling me that you’re not joining us?” I ask.

“You know I have to get my plan through Congress.”

“C’mon Alex! Take a break, we can all go stay with our father.” Eliza says, trying to convince him to come with us.

“Let’s run away for the summer. You need a break.” I tell him.

“Angelica, I’ll lose my job if I don’t get my plan through Congress. I have to stay.”

Eliza and I go silent. We both don’t know how to reply to that. It’s hard to swallow, but Alex isn’t coming with us. I know someone else who’s going to be feeling even sadder. Philip.

“Is Papa coming?” He asks excitedly.

There is no answer, but he knows it from the silence. He’s devastated. It’s going to be lonely without Alex around, but he has work to do.

“So, how about I hear your poem, Philip?” She asks, trying to cheer him up.

“Ok!” He replies.

Philip looks a bit happier, even if his father isn’t coming with us. At least Eliza’s coming. We all leave an go upstate. But again, intrusive thoughts come back. I ignore them. He’s a loyal man. They weren’t flirting, it was definitely banter.

* * *

I read the pamphlet. Oh God, why did he do this? I start tearing up as I read each sentence. He brought the girl into our house? I shouldn’t cry, I’m supposed to be strong and confident. Those intrusive thoughts. A while ago, I wouldn’t have believed it at all. But now, the way he looked at her. Was he in love with Eliza? I wipe away my tears. I can’t believe that he would put his affair for everyone to see.

I hear someone knocking at my door. Who could it be? I stand up and answer the door.

It’s Eliza. How did she get here? Does she know about the pamphlet?

“Are you all right? Can I come and talk to you?” Eliza asks.

“Eliza? Did you come all the way from London? Also, I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be fine?” I say.

I put on a fake smile and hope that she doesn’t notice it.

“If I’ve seen the pamphlet, then you’re bound to have seen it as well.”

She knows about the pamphlet. I don’t know how to reply to her. I let her inside and we both sit down.

“Angelica, you don’t have to put on a brave face. Tell me how you actually feel.”

I can feel tears forming in my eyes again. But this time I let myself cry and Eliza hugs me. I cry on her shoulder.

“He cheated on me...and wrote it all in one pamphlet, for everyone to see.”

“You‘ve married an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun.”

I continue to cry and talk to her.

“Why did he do this, whilst we were away?” I ask.

“He should’ve gone with us, but instead he worked through his stress. And he...” Eliza doesn’t end her sentence.

“He took this girl into our bed. It says he had ‘an amorous connection’ with James Reynolds’ wife.” I sob. “I should trusted you, back when we just got married. I thought he wouldn’t do something like this. I thought he was different from other men.”

But I was wrong.

“I will talk to Alexander and tell him how I feel about this situation.” Eliza tells me.

“All right, he’s in his office, working as always.”

“Of course...”

It’s not much of a surprise, all he does is work.

“You should talk to him as well. You can tell how you feel, instead of hiding and putting on a fake smile.”

“I’ll try, if he ever gets out of his office.” I say.

Eliza leaves and goes to a different room. I think about what she said. I really should talk to him. But I hear footsteps in the other room. So, the two of them are going to talk. I’m going to think about what to tell him.

After Eliza leaves I go and visit his office. And he’s sitting there, writing something. I also see that he has the Reynolds’ Pamphlet on his desk. He turns around.

“Angelica?”

He walks towards me, he has a sad look, despite being the one who cheated on me. If he thinks I’m going to forgive him after what he’s done, he must’ve invented a new kind of stupid.

“Please let me explain I-”

“Don’t think that this time I’m going to let you talk your way out of things. I’ve given you too many chances.” I cut him off.

Alex lets out a sigh.

“I’m not as naive as you think, I’ve seen women around you. I see how they fall for your charms.”

He’s looking away from me.

“Do you know what Eliza said when she read what you’d done? She said ‘You have married an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun.’ Since I’m talking about Eliza let me tell you something.”

It’s unlike him to not say something, but I continue talking.

“I see how you look at her. Whenever you two are together you always look at her differently.”

His eyes widen. He looks at me with a mixture of shock and guilt. I walk over to his desk and pick up the pamphlet.

“You published your affair for everyone to see. Why? No one even accused you of this affair, you have _ruined_ our lives.”

I glare at him. He didn’t have to publish this stupid pamphlet. And now our children, they’re going to have to deal with this as well.

“And when time comes, explain to the children. The pain and embarrassment, you put their mother through. They are your **legacy!”**

He’s on the brink of tears. I take the pamphlet in my hand, and rip it into pieces. Then I leave the room, and slam the door on the way out.


End file.
